


Caught in the Crossfire

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-30
Updated: 2002-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The death threats made to CJ bring some clarity to Josh and Donna





	Caught in the Crossfire

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Caught in the Crossfire**

**by:**   


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Spoilers:** "Enemies Foreign  & Domestic" & "The Black Vera Wang"  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, and I actually wish they'd stop bugging me, but they won't so…  
**Notes:** I was giving up fanfic for a few days, but apparently Josh and Donna (and CJ) have taken up residence in my psyche…  


"Donna, can we grab some lunch?" CJ asked quietly as she approached Donna's desk. 

"I don't know, can we?" Donna nodded toward Special Agent Simon Donovan lurking near by. 

"Yeah, I cleared it with him, he has to come, but he'll leave us somewhat alone." 

"OK, let me clear it with Josh," Donna got up and headed into Josh's office, he was going over something with Sam, but waived her in. 

"I'm going to lunch." 

"Kay, could you grab me a sandwich?" 

"Sure, but I am actually going to a place to sit and eat for perhaps close to the hour which is allocated in my job description for the consuming of lunch, if after that time you would still like a sandwich, I would be happy to bring you one." 

"You're going out for lunch?" Josh asked as if it were the most absurd concept he had ever heard, "With whom?" 

"CJ," Donna rolled her eyes. 

"I'm not sure you have time for that," Josh didn't notice the attention with which Sam was following this conversation. 

"I have plenty of time, you don't have anything until 4:00, it is 12:30, I'll be back in an hour," she announced. 

"But I need you to go over to OEOB and get something for that 4:00," he started rifling through papers. 

"I'll grab it on my way back Josh, what do you need?" 

"I need you to be here working and not out eating," he said it much harsher than he intended and both Donna and Sam stared at him. 

"Excuse me?" Donna glared. 

"I'm sorry. Sam can you excuse us for a second?" 

"Sure," Sam scooted out of the room and was met by a curious glance from CJ. 

"Josh what the hell is going on?" 

"I don't want you going out in public with CJ until we know what's going on with this stalker thing," Josh looked down at his desk. 

"You're not serious? Oh God, you are serious. Joshua, look at me," he looked up, "I'll be fine, Simon is coming with us." 

"Yeah and his job is to keep her alive. There is one of him and two of you. You could be, you could be, caught in the crossfire," he whispered the last word and Donna felt her heart break for him. 

"Oh Josh," she was at his side in a minute, her hand on his back, she could feel the tension radiate off his body, "I'll be fine. CJ needs her friends right now Josh, I can't avoid her until this blows over." 

"I know, damn it," Josh slammed his hand on the desk and turned away from her. 

"Come here," Donna held out her arms and Josh fell into her embrace, she kissed his temple and rubbed his back, "I'll be gone for one hour, you won't even notice I'm gone." 

"Don't count on it," Josh whispered in her ear. 

"Donna, I can just grab something in the mess," CJ entered the office and Josh and Donna jumped apart, "Oh, I'm sorry." 

"No, no it's fine CJ, I'm ready, let's go," Donna smiled cheerily. 

"Bring me something," Josh smiled as they walked out. 

"Donna I wanted to apologize for the way I acted last week, about the death threats and you telling Josh. I've been a bit defensive about the whole thing, Simon, the photos all of it." 

"CJ you don't need to apologize, it is understandably very stressful," Donna stole a fry from CJ's plate. 

"I do need to apologize to you, especially to you, after everything you went through with Josh after Rosslyn, death threats are certainly not something you take lightly." 

"No one takes death threats lightly CJ," Donna scoffed. 

"I know, I know, but this has to bring up a lot of pain for you and Josh." 

"He didn't want me to come to lunch with you CJ," Donna looked at her plate. 

"Really? Is that what I walked in on?" 

"Yeah, he doesn't doubt that Simon would throw himself in front of a bullet for you, but he was afraid I might get caught in the crossfire." 

"Is he OK?" 

"Honestly, I think he's so scared for you he isn't thinking straight. Yesterday when you went shopping with Hogan, he walked by your office six times and each time he looked paler and paler when you weren't back yet. He didn't say anything, but if you hadn't come back when you did I think he would have found a reason to go to Barney's." 

"He'd follow me to a department store, but he didn't want you to come to lunch with me, interesting?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"He's more concerned with your personal safety than his own." 

"No, I think Josh has the lightening doesn't strike twice philosophy about his own safety. Really how many people get shot twice? It is illogical, but it keeps him relatively sane so I let him indulge in the delusion." 

"He cares about you." 

"Oh god, we've been gone 45 minutes, I told Josh I'd be back in an hour," Donna grabbed her wallet and picked up the bill. 

"This one is on me, but don't think this conversation is over," CJ grabbed the check. 

"I know he cares CJ, but I just can't let myself think about what that means." 

"I know," CJ looked sad, but perked up as she stood and made her way to the table from which Simon was guarding them, "Come on Special Agent Pain in My Ass, we're ready to go." 

"CJ!" Donna admonished, "That man may hold your life in his hands," Donna whispered. 

"Him? He had to sign some kind of contract or something, he has to save me no matter how mean I am to him," she grinned at Simon who smirked back at her. 

"OK," Donna laughed, "but I'll just be walking on the other side of the street." 

Donna made them stop at a deli on the way back to get Josh a sandwich. When they got back to the West Wing they had been gone for one hour and twelve minutes. Josh was waiting by her desk. 

Donna saw him as she came around the corner and even from the distance she was from him she could see the beads of sweat on his forehead. CJ was immediately ushered into a meeting and didn't notice. 

"I'm back," Donna announced happily as she waived the bag from the deli in front of Josh. 

"You're late." 

"I know I had to stop and get you a sandwich, remember?" she smiled. 

"Thanks," he smiled. 

"Did you need something out here?" Donna asked. 

"Just you." 

"Well here I am. Come on and eat your sandwich," she took the bag and his hand and led him into his office. 

The End 


End file.
